


Maybe I know that I'm drunk

by claveldelaire



Category: Narcos (TV)
Genre: I mean, M/M, Naked Dwarves, Sharing Clothes, Sharing a Bed, but i liked the tag, it's steve, not dwarves, steve is naked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:54:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29690490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claveldelaire/pseuds/claveldelaire
Summary: Steve is drunk and horny.
Relationships: Steve Murphy & Javier Peña, Steve Murphy/Javier Peña
Comments: 12
Kudos: 46





	Maybe I know that I'm drunk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pedromiamor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pedromiamor/gifts).



> For prompt 1. "Please keep your clothes on." from
> 
> [this list](https://jamesandthedog.tumblr.com/post/643389951176802304/prompts)
> 
> Thank you
> 
> [hotspacepilots](https://hotspacepilots.tumblr.com)
> 
> for beta-ing this and unknowingly suggesting the summary hahaha.
> 
> Finally, **FELIZ CUMPLEAÑITO**
> 
> [pedromiamor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pedromiamor)
> 
> Title from the song "Girls like you" by Maroon 5

They've been sharing a bed since Connie left. Nothing sexual, just Steve not wanting to be alone and Javi being a good friend that can't say no to Steve's pleading eyes to save his own life.

It's getting hotter every day as they approach the inevitable summer. Javier has already removed the duvets and locked them in the wardrobe.

Today is hotter than usual and, maybe not related to it at all, Steve is drunker than usual. He left work early to get wasted in some shitty bar. When Javier came home, Steve was already waiting for him, sleeping soundly sitting at his doorstep.

It's late at night, Javier didn't bother offering Steve something for dinner, so all he has is whiskey in his system. They're getting to bed, nothing out of place. Javi is the one who likes to shower at night and Steve the one who needs a shower to be completely awakened in the mornings. They complement each other well.

Steve usually wears some of Javi's PJs to sleep but apparently, not today; he strips off his clothes until all he has left is his ridiculous underwear. Javier hates that kind of garment, awfully big and does nothing to keep your things comfortable in their place.

"Please keep your clothes on," he grunts from the other side of the bed.

Steve looks at him, eyes hooded and hair dishevelled.

"Why? Am I making you uncomfortable? It's hot in here," he says. His tone is haughty like he wasn't the one borrowing Javi's bed (Javi's house to be fair, he hasn't been in his apartment for almost two weeks now).

"I fucking hate your boxers, they make me uncomfortable," Javier states once Steve is in bed and the light is turned off.

"Why? They're okay."

"They're highly inconvenient, do nothing of their supporting job," Javier explains.

Steve sighs.

"In that case," he sighs again and Javier can feel him wiggling beside him.

"What are you doing?" Javier asks but he thinks he already knows the answer.

"If they offend you that much, I got rid of them," Steve pants.

"I said it for you to get dressed, not to get stark naked," Javier grunts.

"You should have been clearer, then."

Javier knows what is like arguing with Steve, he also knows how it is to argue with drunk Steve, and he knows he doesn't stand a chance to win a conversation when he decides to be stubborn like he is now. All of the aforementioned doesn't erase the fact that he likes to argue with Steve, mostly with drunk Steve, just to see what he's capable of coming up with to be right.

"Put them back on," Javier asks, trying to be nice.

"I don't want to."

Javier remembers how was like to try to convince his nephews to eat his vegetables.

"Please, Steve."

"I can't do it," he insists. "I tossed them across the room and I don't know where they are."

There is no way Javier is going to sleep next to a naked Steve.

"Fine, I'll look for them then," Javier gives up and turns to turn on the lamp on his bedside. He's stopped by a hand on his hip.

"Give me yours," Steve demands.

"What?" Javier squeaks and shrinks in place because he's incredibly ticklish and doesn't want Steve to hold it against him.

"Give me your underwear since you're so good at choosing them," Steve insists, lowering his hand until it is resting over the waistband of his PJs.

"You can have some from the bottom drawer," Javier tries to divert the conversation.

"I want these ones." Steve hooks his fingers on Javi's waistband.

Javier shivers at the unexpected touch.

"Fuck off, Murphy, you're drunk," Javier huffs and knocks his hand away.

Steve rolls to his back.

"I am but I know you always go commando under those pants," Steve blurts.

"What?" Javier acts like he is surprised.

"Don't think I didn't notice," Steve continues with the same rude tone as before. "And I also know you're ticklish."

"I am not," he gasps but recoils out of Steve's reach.

"Whatever, my dick doesn't need extra support, it's fine as it is."

Javier chuckles.

"I'm not sleeping with you naked," he spits and gets up. He can hear Steve moving on the bed.

"You’ll miss it, then."

When Javi’s bum touches the couch, he decides that Steve must be the one sleeping there; he's the one being a parasite in Javi's house and refusing to play by his rules. He goes back to his room and rummages in the bottom drawer of his wardrobe for a clean pair of boxer briefs.

"Murphy," he says, maybe louder than required.

Steve is startled awake and Javier throws the garment at his face.

"You wear those or leave," Javier states, crossing his arms over his chest at the doorframe.

"I don't want to," Steve whines.

"You're a fucking menace, man." Javier turns on the light. "You can't sleep naked, it's my house, I make the rules. You dress or you leave, understood?"

"Fineee," Steve scoffs, yanking the sheets aside. His dick is in full sight now. He gets up and slides his pale legs into Javi's boxer briefs. "Do you like me now?" Steve asks, ironically.

"No," Javier spits, turning off the light. "Let's go to sleep now."

Steve is snoring again a few seconds after they get into bed but Javier remains awake, watching the ceiling; how can he delete from his retinas the image of Steve lying on his bed like a starfish, stark naked? He sighs loudly.

Steve makes a sound in his sleep and Javier remembers he's cross at him, so he turns his back to him and tries to sleep. When he's on the verge of achieving it, he's startled by Steve sneaking closer and spooning him from behind.

"Your underwear squeezes my ass, Jhaavii," he says, nuzzling Javi's hair.

"You asked for it," Javier grunts.

"But I was trying to get you naked," he says and Javier can picture him pouting as he always does when he's drunk.

"Next time you get this drunk, you go straight to your apartment, okay?"

"You'll miss it, then," Steve says and wiggles closer to Javi's body.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this doesn't make much sense but... Let me know if you liked it ♥
> 
> Find me on
> 
> [Tumblr](https://claveldelaire.tumblr.com)


End file.
